


Like Nothing's Changed, Except Everything Has

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Slow Burn [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-centric, Break Up, Episode: s01e05 The Tell, F/M, Gen, Sequel, Slow Build Dallison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison knows there are werewolves and that her family hunts them, but she doesn't know why. So far, the only werewolves she's knows haven't done anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Nothing's Changed, Except Everything Has

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I thought I'd get to some Dallison sooner, but nope. At least there's some interaction with them, but mostly, this is Allison getting used to life with the info that there are werewolves in her life, and her family's been lying to her. Enjoy?

_School shouldn't feel so different after one afternoon_ , Allison thinks as she reaches her locker. _I was just here yesterday. Nothing's changed. ...except werewolves are real._

She leans her head against the cool metal of her locker, taking a deep breath. Standing up straight, Allison opens her locker to grab her books. She can't get the scent of smoke out of her nose. Her eyes tear at what she saw at the Hale house, and she wishes she was still naïve and ignorant about her family. Not that she's one hundred percent sure her aunt did what Derek implied, but the doubt eats at her little by little.

“Hey, Allison,” Scott's voice says from behind her, and she turns around so quickly that she accidentally slams her locker, making Scott wince. “Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You okay?”

Allison nods. “Yeah, just some family stuff came up yesterday,” she says, even though that's only half of it. “How close are you to Derek?”

Scott frowns when she mentions the name. “Derek? Uh, not really that close. Why?” he asks suspiciously. “Did you run into him? He's not harassing you, is he?”

“No, he...” she trails off with a shake of her head. “I just ran into him. He was asking for your help, but I took care of it.”

“Took care of it how?” Scott questions, his frown deepening. “Allison, you know you don't have to lie to me, right?”

Allison shoulders her bag. “I'm not lying about anything,” she states, but Scott looks dubious, like he can tell she's bending the truth and hedging. “How do you know Derek anyway? It doesn't sound like you like him, and he's not in high school.”

Scott gulps nervously. “Just...sort of got pulled into his life without my permission, really,” he mutters.

“So,” she begins, eying Scott warily, “are you...like him?”

“What?”

Allison takes a deep breath. “You know,” she says quietly. “You must know, or you wouldn't be so freaked out. And you got pulled into it, so you weren't born to it like him.”

Scott stares at her. “Allison, I dunno what-”

“Yes, you do,” she interrupts firmly, “and all this hedging the subject kinda proves it. If you're lying about...what you are, how do you expect to be in a relationship?”

“Allison, give me a chance to explain,” he begs.

“Look, I'm not...like my family. Hell, I had to hear from Derek that they hunt people like you and him,” Allison says quietly. “I don't think it's a good idea for us to date. What if they found out about you, Scott? If what Derek said is true, and my family is behind the fire that killed his, what do you think they'd do to you?”

Scott falls silent, and Allison blinks back the tears burning her eyes. “I know you're right,” he admits, his voice cracking slightly. “So, this is it? We're through?”

Allison nods. “I think it's for the best,” she tells him, gripping the strap of her purse. “We can still be friends, right? And...I need to know more about what you and Derek are, without my family trying to color my judgment. I need to see all sides of this.”

Scott gives her small smile. “Yeah, we can still be friends,” he says, opening his arms. “Friends still hug, right? It looks like you kinda need it.”

She chokes on laugh before stepping forward into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Thanks for understanding,” she murmurs into his ear.

“Yeah, just... Don't expect me to be over it so soon,” he whispers into her ear before they break the hug. “You're a pretty amazing girl, Allison.”

Allison smiles widely. “You're pretty amazing yourself,” she says when the bell rings. “I better get to class. We'll talk later, okay?”

“Yeah, later,” he replies as they part ways to run to class.

* * *

“So, I heard you and McCall broke up,” Lydia says as she and Allison head to lunch.

Allison frowns. “People already know? It was only this morning.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, patting Allison on the shoulder. “Honey, you're talking to Lydia Martin. I know all the gossip,” she replies with a smirk. “Though, my sources couldn't figure out the _why_. Do I need to get Jackson to get rough with him during lacrosse practice?”

Allison opens her mouth to dissuade Lydia when Jackson appears next to Lydia, wrapping an arm around her. “What did I hear about beating up McCall?”

“He and Allison broke up,” Lydia explains, kissing Jackson on the cheek. “You'll be a dear and tackle him extra hard at practice, right?”

Jackson grins meanly. “Gladly.”

“No,” Allison says firmly. “It was an amicable break up, guys.”

Lydia and Jackson share a skeptical look. “Did you at least get to sample the goods?” Lydia asks pointedly then leans in to whisper in Allison's ear. “Did he have a small penis? You can tell me. I won't judge you if you dumped him for that.”

“Lydia!”Allison exclaims as she pulls away from her. “That's not- We didn't- He had to stay after to talk to a teacher, so he didn't come by my house.”

Jackson snorts. “What a loser,” he states as he drops his tray at their lunch table and sits down. “I'm sure Lydia can find you someone who is actually in your league.”

Allison gives Jackson a glare as she sits a few seats away from him. “He's still my friend. Don't talk about Scott like that,” she says firmly. “And I think I'm going to stick to my original plan: no dating until college.”

“Oh, Allison,” Lydia chastises as she sit beside her friend. “Just because one high school romance didn't work out-”

“I'm not really looking, Lydia. Can we drop it?” she pleads, and Lydia sighs.

“Fine, but I'm thinking a shopping trip after school to get this off your mind,” Lydia says in a tone that brokers no argument. “Jackson will be carrying our bags.”

Jackson scowls. “I'm not being your pack mule again, Lydia.”

Lydia stares at Jackson with narrowed eyes then smiles. “Oh, that's fine. I'm sure someone else on the lacrosse team could carry our bags,” she says easily before turning to Allison. “I think our first stop should be Victoria's Secret; feeling sexy is always nice after a break up.”

Allison smiles, and Jackson twitches. “Fine, I'll carry your damn bags,” he mutters unhappily before stabbing his fork into his lunch.

Lydia grins at Allison, and it's almost contagious. “See,” Lydia whispers, “just mention another guy anywhere near my panties, and Jackson gets all jealous.”

“You are so bad,” Allison whispers back.

“I'd like to think of it as efficient,” Lydia replies winningly before they both break into giggles.

* * *

Allison drops her shopping bags on one side of her bed before she flops on the other. She never though of mall shopping as exercise, but Lydia is making her reconsider that stance. Though, she has to admit it did get her mind off everything, but now that she's home again, her problems are in the forefront of her mind her mind. 

She sighs and wishes it weren't the weekend. At least with school, she could avoid her family. _That's a terrible though, Allison_ , she tells herself as she buries her face in her pillow when a knock on her door interrupts her sulk.

She jumps up and walks over to the door, trying to get a smile onto her face. When she opens the door, she sees Kate standing there. “Hey,” Allison says quietly, not sure what to think of her aunt anymore.

Kate doesn't smile as she steps into her room, and Allison closes the door behind her. “We have to talk about something,” she says, not looking very happy about it. “Have you had any of your friends over recently?”

Allison shakes her head; it's not really a lie when she's not sure she could call Derek a friend. “Is something wrong?” she questions, her heart beating hard, and she's never felt nervous because of her aunt.

“Someone went through my bag,” Kate states, crossing her arms. “If you didn't have anyone over, and your parents would tell me if they needed something from my bag, that leaves you, sweetie. Now, I'm not mad. I just want to know what you took and why.”

Allison swallows, but she's suddenly relieved as she reaches into the drawer of her desk and pulls out a condom. “I...I was going to have someone over, but he had to stay after school yesterday,” she murmurs. “And we broke up today, so...”

“What? Allison, what boy would break up with you?” Kate asks as she wraps a comforting arm around Allison. “He doesn't deserve you, and there are plenty of other, _better_ boys.”

“Kate, I broke up with him. It wasn't going to work,” Allison says shaking her head. “We're still friends, though.”

“Oh honey, that's never true,” Kate replies, petting Allison's hair. “Don't go fooling yourself. Boys just don't work that way.”

Allison frowns, but buries her face in her aunt's shoulder to hide it. She doesn't believe Scott's like that. No, she _knows_ Scott's not like that, but it makes her wonder why her aunt thinks about guys that way. She pulls away after a few moments, a brittle smile on her lips.

“He's not like that,” she says firmly.

Kate pets her hair. “Maybe you're right,” she concedes, “but honey, don't be surprised if he is. I don't want to see you getting hurt over some boy that's just not worth your time.”

Allison nods carefully. “Thanks,” she says quietly.

Her aunt smiles before spotting. “Ooh, you had some shop therapy? Show me what you bought,” she says, easily changing the subject, and Allison's thankful to talk about something else.

* * *

The weekend passes by pretty quickly, especially with Lydia and Jackson keeping her company. She hates being the third wheel, but Jackson doesn't seem terribly bothered by it, and Lydia loves the extra attention, so it works out.

“Allison, back me up. We're not watching sports videos,” Lydia says as she turns around in her seat to Allison in the back.

Jackson huffs. “There are hot guys with their shirts off. Why wouldn't you guys want to watch it?”

Allison holds up her hands in surrender. “Oh no, I see this is an old fight. I am not picking sides, guys,” she tells them.

Lydia sighs. “Then fine. Jackson, go pick up the Notebook,” she says firmly with no room to broker an argument.

Jackson tries anyway. “No, we are not watching that _again_.”

“Really? Allison, does this sound like my arguing voice?” Lydia asks.

“No,” Allison admits as she sinks into the backseat. “We could save movie night for another night. There's probably some homework I missed...”

Jackson snorts. “We all know that's not true, little miss perfect,” he teases then turns his attention back to Lydia. “Lydia-”

“Get us the Notebook, or I'm stranding you in this parking lot,” Lydia states with a tilt of her head. “There's a bus stop nearby. I'm sure you could figure out public transportation.”

“You wouldn't,” Jackson says with a scowl, but he doesn't look terribly sure.

“Allison, we could totally push him out of the car together, right?” she asks with a grin.

“You two are terrifying,” Allison mutters as Jackson grumbles.

“Fine,” he concedes through gritted teeth before getting out of the car then slamming the door behind him.

Lydia pats Jackson's seat. “He's probably going to sulk and take a while,” she says, “so you might as well climb up here. He can ride in the back.”

Allison smiles as she climbs over into the passenger seat. “I can't believe you two.”

Lydia just grins as she pulls out her cell. “Get closer,” she orders as she angles her phone just so.

They laugh as Lydia snaps a few photos, and Allison cajoles her into making silly faces. “C'mon,” she says. “It's your phone. Who cares if we look silly.”

“Oh, all right,” Lydia agrees as she as she sticks her tongue out while Allison scrunches up her face.

The shutter on the camera phone clicks, and suddenly, glass shatters from the windows of the video rental shop. Something leaps from the window and runs past the car. Lydia screams, and Allison stares on in horror as she pulls Lydia to her to make her look away.

 _Werewolf_ , Allison thinks as she watches him run off and disappear. _Derek...? Or maybe Scott? What's going on?_

She swallows and clears her throat. “Lydia, I'm going to go check on Jackson, okay? Just...stay here.”

Lydia says nothing as Allison pulls away from her. She feels bad when she leaves the car, but she can't sit and do nothing, not when she sort of knows what happened. Ducking into the video store, Allison sees Jackson on the floor, struggling to push a case of videos off of him.

“Jackson, are you okay?” she asks as he manages to push the case off himself. 

Jackson stays silent, and Allison sighs as she hears sirens coming. “Maybe you should check on Lydia? I've gotta make a call.”

Without a word, Jackson heads outside. Allison fumbles for her phone, turning around to see a dead body nearby. She keeps from screaming and wonders how she missed it as she dials Scott's number. He picks up after the first ring.

“Allison?” Scott questions.

She takes a deep breath, stepping away from the dead body. “I...” she starts then turns away. “I'm at the Video 2C store, and I just saw a werewolf. I don't know who it was, but they killed someone, and I didn't know who to call.”

Scott curses. “I'll be right there. Uh-” he cuts himself off when there are some rustling sounds on his side of the phone. “Looks like it'll be me _and_ Derek. Just stay calm, okay? Are you with anyone?”

“Yeah, Lydia and Jackson. I think Jackson might have saw something, but he's not saying anything. Lydia saw the werewolf run away, but she hasn't said a word since...” she explains as she walks out of the store before the cop cars start showing up. “It wasn't you or Derek, then who was it?”

Scott makes an unhappy sound, and she hears a brief struggle. “It's an alpha,” Derek says. “He's the one who bit Scott, and he's been killing people for a few weeks now.”

Allison frowns. “Why? You and Scott aren't particularly murderous. Why is he killing people?”

“We don't know yet,” he admits.

An ambulance and some cop cars start to pull into the parking lot. “I have to go. Don't leave me out of this, okay? He's killing people, and if I can help stop that, I want to.”

Before Derek or Scott could protest one way or the other, Allison ends the call and pockets her phone. She runs over to the paramedics who are checking Lydia and Jackson over. Lydia still hasn't said anything, but Jackson's definitely back to normal.

“Allison?” she hears behind her, and when she turns, she sees Stiles stepping out of the cop cruiser. “Are you okay?”

She nods. “I called Scott,” she says quietly, so only Stiles can hear. 

Stiles perks up at that. “Really? Uh, I mean, why would you... Unless you're getting back together?”

Allison shakes her head. “You're his best friend. You're in on this too,” she states. “Lydia and Jackson may have no idea what they saw, but I do.”

“Did you tell anyone other than Scott?” he asks, trying not to flail too much.

“Derek was with him, but no,” Allison explains as Stiles' face scrunches in grimace. “Let me guess, you like Derek about as much as Scott does?”

“More or less,” Stiles agrees. “Scott told me about how you and Derek met, but are you sure about all this?”

“What do you mean?” she asks.

“I mean, your family doesn't know that you know about the secret family business,” he tells her. “You could just go home.”

Allison shakes her head. “I can't,” she states firmly. “I need to know what my family is capable, and if that includes burning a whole family to death, even if they were werewolves.”

Stiles gapes at her. “What?”

“Derek told me my aunt Kate was behind the fire,” she says quietly. “I don't know if he's right, but she had the right bullets to stop the wolfsbane poisoning. It's not proof, but...”

“It's enough to make you doubt,” Stiles finishes for her. “Be careful. Also, if you need to talk about this stuff, human to human, I'm here to help.”

Allison smiles. “Thanks, Stiles,” she replies before glancing behind her, noticing Scott and Derek on the roof before turning back to Stiles. “I'm going to have to call my dad for a ride home, so-”

Before Allison can finish, her phone rings. “Hello?” she answers curiously since the number isn't in her cell.

“Talk to the police, say you didn't see anything then meet me behind the video store. I'll drive you home, so your dad doesn't need to know what you saw tonight,” Derek tells her.

“Oh, you don't have to-” she begins, but then dial tone rings in her ear. “...okay.”

Stiles frowns. “Who was that?”

“Derek. He just offered me a ride home to keep this from my dad.”

“How did he-”

“Look up, but be subtle about it,” Allison interrupts, motioning ever slightly to the roof of the video store.

Stiles looks up just as Scott ducks his head, but Derek doesn't bother, glaring at Stiles to look away. “Oh,” he replies as he jerks his head away. “Right, creepers.”

Allison huffs a laugh. “Better get used to it, right?”

“You never get used it,” Stiles mutters as the sheriff walks over to them. “Hey, dad!”

“I need to talk to Miss Argent about what she saw. Get back in the cruiser,” his dad says.

“Sure,” Stiles agrees then waves to Allison. “See ya at school tomorrow, Allison.”

“See you, Stiles,” she replies as she gets her cover story ready for the sheriff.

Once Allison convinces the sheriff she's fine and has a ride home, she heads for behind the shop where she finds Derek. “Did Scott leave?” she asks curiously, glancing around for him.

Derek nods. “Not very willingly, but there's not point in him being here when the alpha already got away.”

“Okay, so...” she begins then trails off awkwardly. 

“Let's get to my car, and I'll answer your questions, if I can,” he tells her then walks off.

She follows, licking her lips nervously. “Will you? You don't seem like a big sharer.”

“I'm just careful what information I share with a hunter's daughter,” he says tersely as they reach the camaro.

“I'm not going to run off and tell my dad,” she says as the doors click open, and they both climb into the car. “Or my aunt. I just want to get everyone's side of the story, and since my family hasn't even bothered to tell me they hunt werewolves, might as well get your story first.”

Derek starts the car and drives toward Allison's house. “I already told you what you needed to know about me,” he states.

“I guess,” she agrees reluctantly, remembering the stilted revelations at the burnt down Hale house. “You called me from your cell. Does that mean I can keep your number?”

“If you want,” Derek replies as he turns onto her street and parks a few blocks away. “You'll have to walk a few blocks. Your dad knows my car.”

Allison pauses after unbuckling her belt. “How? He didn't know when you dropped me off after Lydia's party a few weeks ago, right?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “They didn't know I was in town then. Scott has since made them aware there is more than a few werewolves running around.”

“Oh,” she murmurs. “I'm sorry if my dad caused you any trouble, Derek.”

“Not much,” he answers. “He's not the one that shot me with a wolfsbane bullet.”

Allison winces. “Look, can we not talk about Kate?”

“Gladly,” Derek agrees. “But we have nothing more to talk about.”

“Right,” she says, stepping out of the car. “I guess I'll be seeing you around?”

“Probably.” He pauses. “If you see the alpha again, call me.”

“You know, I could start carrying around a crossbow. I know how to shoot-”

“You'll only provoke him at this point,” Derek interrupts, “but it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep yourself armed, if you can hide it from your family.”

“I take that as a challenge, Derek,” Allison tells him with a grin.

Derek's lips almost twitch into a smile before he turns away. “Go home, Allison.”

“Good night,” she tells him before she closes the passenger door and heads home with plans forming in her head about keeping a crossbow on her while keeping it a secret from her family.


End file.
